The Villain
by TheTenthDoctorAndConverse
Summary: AU-Based off of a scene in "The Villain WhoLock Unofficial Trailer" made by 0RainbowProductions. Before the Reichenbach Fall, two men have a chat about two other men, John Watson and Sherlock ad and reviews are welcome, thanks!


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story in a long while, I've been busy. Anyways, as mentioned before, this is based off of a brilliantly done WhoLock trailer, here's the link: watch?v=K-cBwK03LJY. Basically this takes place before the Fall, and is open to interpretation as you see fit. Where does this fit in to the story? Where do you want it to? Thanks for reading! **

* * *

"Jim Moriarty. Hi~." The voice came from a man with a malicious glint to his eyes and voice. He wore a suit and his hair gelled back sharply, standing confidently. His dark, ebony eyes followed the person on the other side of the pool; a tiger stalking its prey. The man suspiciously watched Moriarty in return. He wore a brown pinstripe suit with cream Converse. His hair was wild and his dark chocolate eyes were bright and curious.

"The Doctor. Ello." He replied, his voice monotone, his expression darkening. Moriarty started to walk along the side the pool, and the Doctor mirrored his actions. They circled the pool for a few moments before the Doctor broke the tense silence. "I assume this is about…" He waved his hand in a circular motion, gesturing to Moriarty.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." Moriarty offered, acting as if this was casual banter.

"_Where are they?_" The Doctor barked, bristling. Moriarty stared at him unfazed, and licked his lips.

"Don't you know any manners, Doctor?" Moriarty countered, his voice patronizing. The Doctor took in a deep breath, and then exhaled it slowly. "They are fine now, in the present. The two are in their little flat, drinking tea and eating jam. In the future, that's up to you. Although I _could _interfere with their past. Now _that's_ a thought." He continued, watching the Doctor tense and pull himself taller, standing with an intimidating air around him. His eyes stared into Moriarty's fiercely.

"You couldn't touch them in the past. You would start a paradox; you would _rip_ the world apart." Moriarty grinned, his face almost all smiles. The Doctor noticed that Moriarty was loving this.

"Alright, you've got me there. Although, if you don't stop prying," Moriarty started, his voice suddenly growing serious. "Giving Sherlock and John even a_ thought_ as to who I am, a clue that they are part of something larger, I will burn you." The Doctor mouthed an _Ah__.._ and nodded, almost mocking. "I will burn the _heart_ out of you." Moriarty raised his voice, his voice echoing off of the cold tile walls of the room.

"Oh, well at least I'll have one heart left. Shame you could never get a grasp of Time Lord anatomy; you being Time Lord, after all." The Doctor smirked, now being the one to mock. Moriarty's posture stiffened slightly; he wasn't used to responses like the one he had just received.

"Take heed to my warning, Doctor." Moriarty stated, the word '_doctor_' rolling off his tongue with venom, his lips emphasizing every syllable. "It's going to start very soon, Doctor. The fall." The Doctor arched an eyebrow, curious.

"What fall?" Moriarty smirked at his curiosity.

"The fall of the Doctor, everything and everyone he stood for." Moriarty raised his arms dramatically, making wild hand gestures. "Hell will rain down on you and all of your loved ones. Your friends and your compassion have always been your greatest weaknesses. Pressure points, as I like to call them. Pinch one or two, and the rest will fall. This," He motioned around the room. "All this, it's is my game. I control it. And now, Doctor, the game is on." Moriarty made to walk out, but the Doctor interrupted him.

"One question: Why? What's your motivation for all this?"

"Well, let's just say every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain. Ta-ta for now." He grinned, and slipped out of the back door, gone in an instant.

The Doctor was left standing in the pool room, staring at the door Moriarty slipped out from, listening as the water lapped gently against the sides of the pool. He turned on his heel, heading for his TARDIS that was waiting behind him a small ways off, his footsteps echoing off of the tiled walls. He opened the door to the TARDIS, slamming the door and running to the controls, flicking switches wildly.

"I have to tell Mycroft now." He pulled one last lever, sending the TARDIS spinning through the Time Vortex towards modern day London.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome, thanks for reading! DFTBA**


End file.
